Diversión para dos
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Una curiosa situación lleva a Rivaille y Eren a estar solos en el cuartel, y a iniciar lo que podría ser una nueva forma de diversión. [BL/Smut]


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi, si el tema no te gusta, no la leas.

.

* * *

**Diversión para dos**

.

Domingo por la mañana en el cuartel del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, era un día por demás soleado y tranquilo, el trino de las diferentes variedades de aves que rondaban el paisaje proporcionaba una paz deseada por muchos.

Después de muchas súplicas, Rivaille había accedido a dejarles el día libre a sus subordinados, también a él le hacía falta un descanso. Petra, Erd, Aurou y Gunther se encontraban en el área del comedor, decidieron levantarse temprano para aprovechar lo más posible el día, quizá podrían convencer al Sargento de hacer un pequeño día de campo en los alrededores.

Hablaban sobre los preparativos y las cosas que les hacían falta, de repente escucharon un estruendo que provenía del interior del castillo, inmediatamente se pusieron de pie y temieron lo peor, escucharon las pisadas de algo que se aproximaba a ellos, se pusieron en guardia y esperaban ver al culpable en cualquier instante.

En ese momento apareció frente a ellos lo más terrible que la humanidad podría conocer, todo su entrenamiento se fue por la borda cuando tuvieron frente a sus ojos al único ser que los hacía temblar: Rivaille apareció, tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo normal y los miraba como si quisiera pulverizarlos.

La criatura furibunda se acercaba a ellos, quisieron correr pero los pies no les respondían, se quedaron temblando mientras veían aquellos 160 centímetros caminar firmemente a su encuentro.

- ¡¿Quién carajos les dijo que se levantaran temprano?!

- Na-Nadie, Señor – Respondió Erd.

- ¿Entonces para qué querían el estúpido descanso?

- Va-vamos a hacer un día de campo, Se-Señor – Dijo Petra con la voz temblorosa.

- ¡Entonces lárguense de una vez!

Los cuatro brincaron al escuchar la orden, rápidamente tomaron lo que tenían listo sin recordar que les faltaban cosas, metieron todo en pequeños sacos y corrieron a las caballerizas, montaron sus caballos y salieron más pronto que si fueran a una misión. Se fueron con tanta prisa que olvidaron un pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle: Eren.

.

.

.

El castaño despertó tranquilamente, sabía del descanso y por eso no se preocupó de levantarse corriendo para evitar algún regaño. Se estiró cual lagartija en la cama, ciertamente no era la mejor del mundo pero cuando estaba cansado le sabía a gloria. Con toda la pereza que su joven cuerpo pudiera albergar, se vistió y medio arregló el cabello, caminó a la puerta y se sorprendió de verla sin el seguro.

- Wow. El Sargento sí que es atento, hasta en día de descanso me abre la puerta…

Mientras subía las escaleras y avanzaba por el pasillo para ir al baño, se percató de que todo estaba extrañamente silencioso, supuso que sus compañeros seguían dormidos. Se lavó la cara, se refrescó un poco el cuerpo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Cada vez que se acercaba más a su destino, notaba que el ambiente se tensaba, le pareció percibir una neblina negra en el lugar, abrió la puerta de cocina y ahí, justo ahí, presenció lo más terrible que había visto en su joven vida: Rivaille trataba de cocinar, o eso parecía, pues en realidad sólo aventaba cosas y gritaba improperios.

Petra en alguna ocasión le comentó acerca de aquellos días en que Rivaille se levantaba de malas, era imposible saber qué lo ponía de ese humor y era una hazaña soportarlo, pero lo que nunca le dijo fue cómo sobrevivir a toda esa ira.

Se quedó estático en la puerta, el aura negra que había visto provenía del pequeño hombre frente a él, quiso huir pero no podía, era imposible quitarle la vista, pensó que si se iba podría lanzarle un cuchillo o algo así. Tomó todo el valor que pudo y se acercó dos pasos más al hombre.

- ¿Sa-Sargento?

Rivaille se giró hacia él, lo observó tal como lo hace un lobo acechando a su presa.

- ¿Le-Le pu-puedo a-ayudar en a-algo…?

- ¿Ahora también eres tartamudo?

- N-No…

- Pues si no lo eres, ¡deja de tartamudear!

- ¡Sí, Señor!

Rivaille regresó a lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido, tomo una bolsa con sal y la vació casi entera en un tazón repleto de varios ingredientes, luego agarró dos huevos y los aventó contra el montón de sal.

- Sargento, ¿qué está haciendo?

- Preparando el desayuno, ¿qué más?

- Eso parece una bomba nuclear…

Eren fue inmediatamente fulminado por la mirada del otro, lo veía con tanta furia que se sintió obligado a retroceder unos cuantos pasos, sintió su vida en peligro.

- Entonces supongo que sabes hacerlo mejor, ¿no?

Rivaille lo jaló de la muñeca y lo puso frente a los ingredientes que él había usado.

- Pues… Puedo intentar algo rápido…

Con la mayor delicadeza posible hizo a un lado el tazón con la mezcla extraña del Sargento, tomó algunas verduras y las picó rápidamente, prendió el fuego y preparó unos huevos. Rivaille observaba a la distancia, sus muecas de enojo eran más evidentes cada vez que Eren hacía algún movimiento preciso con la comida; se tumbó en una de las sillas y esperó a que el desayuno estuviera listo.

- Aquí está su plato, Sargento… Espero que le guste.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Rivaille tomó el primer bocado, Eren se quedó parado a su lado esperando alguna objeción o algo parecido.

- Le falta sal.

- Sí, lo siento, pero se terminó toda la que había…

- Tsk. ¿Te vas a quedar parado todo el día?

- No, también voy a comer.

Al chico le parecía extraña la forma de comportarse del Sargento, era evidente que estaba enojado, pues su ceño usualmente fruncido lo estaba aún más, pero ya no gritaba ni aventaba cosas, sólo comía en silencio y tomaba su café.

- Sargento… ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Se fueron

- ¿Tan temprano? Me hubiera gustado salir con ellos…

- Pues ve a buscarlos.

- No, no puedo dejarlo aquí solo.

- Tsk, no necesito una niñera.

- No soy una niñera, pero no quiero dejarlo…

Por alguna razón, Eren estaba sonrojado hasta donde Rivaille podía ver, y de seguro en donde no veía también lo estaba, se le quedó viendo unos minutos y terminó su comida, se levantó de la mesa observando al chico que comía en silencio.

- Gracias…

- Por nada…

- Aprovecha tu día en algo.

- Está bien, entonces tendré que buscar algo que hacer…

- ¿Qué no tienes ocupaciones?

- No, terminé todo ayer.

- …Entonces ven conmigo.

Rivaille tomó a Eren del brazo y se lo llevó casi a rastras, el pobre chico apenas pudo terminar su último bocado de huevo. Trataba y trataba, pero le era imposible caminar al ritmo del Sargento, parecía que tenía alas en los pies o algo así.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Cállate y camina bien, pareces venado recién nacido.

- Si me sigue jalando así, no podré caminar…

El pelinegro se detuvo en seco, soltó con brusquedad a Eren y lo observó como si fuera a patearlo, en realidad deseaba hacerlo, al fin de cuentas ni se le notaría el golpecito.

- Ya te solté, ¿contento? ¡Ahora camina!

- ¡Sí!

Como Eren estaba tan preocupado en no tropezarse con sus propios pies no se fijó a dónde iban, continuaron caminando hasta llegar al dormitorio de Rivaille, en el momento en que el chico se detuvo frente a la puerta comprendió, o eso pensó, en qué se había metido.

Rivaille abrió la puerta con agresividad y empujó al chico dentro, Eren cayó de rodillas en el piso lleno del polvo e inmediatamente se ensució su pantalón blanco… ¿Ensució? ¿Piso lleno de polvo? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

- Sargento… ¿Qué pasó?

Eren recorrió centímetro a centímetro el lugar, era la habitación de Rivaille, pero ¿cómo podía estar llena de polvo y con papeles regados por todos lados?

- Ayer la ventana se quedó abierta, hubo mucho viento en la noche, y pues esto…

Rivaille suspiró con pesar y comenzó a recoger los papeles del suelo, en realidad no todos se cayeron con el viento, él ayudó un poco con el desastre, pero eso no se lo podía decir a Eren, no por el momento.

Ahora sí, Eren entendió para qué lo había llevado ahí, se hincó cerca del Sargento e imitándole, levantó las hojas a su alrededor.

- Entonces, ¿se enojó porque olvidó cerrar la ventana?

- No lo olvidé… Digamos que no estaba cerrada por completo y se abrió más con el viento…

- … Por eso… Se abrió porque olvidó cerrarla.

- Tsk. Ya cállate, mejor llena una cubeta con agua y ayúdame a limpiar todo el polvo.

Eren suspiró con resignación, ¡vaya forma de pasar su día libre!

Cuando regresó con la cubeta se topó de frente con la linda imagen de un trasero frente a la puerta, se quedó petrificado y de milagro no tiró el agua. El Sargento terminaba de recoger los últimos papeles y, por alguna desconocida razón, se movía como si estuviera siguiendo algún ritmo silencioso.

- A-Aquí está el agua…

- Ya era hora, empieza a sacudir los muebles y yo barreré.

Mientras Eren limpiaba los muebles, Rivaille barría sigilosamente todos y cada uno de los rincones de su dormitorio, de vez en cuando el chico veía de reojo a su superior, le era imposible no sentirse ansioso al estar cerca de él, últimamente más que miedo sentía una fuerte necesidad de estar a su lado y verlo, justo por eso no había querido ir en busca de sus compañeros, simplemente no quería estar lejos del Sargento.

- ¿Qué me ves?

- ¿Eh? No, nada…

- Pues llevar como cinco minutos viéndome y sin limpiar nada… ¡Ponte a trabajar!

- ¡S-Sí, Señor!

Como si fuera un niño regañado, Eren agachó la cabeza y continuó con sus labores, murmuraba varias cosas pero era imposible entenderlo. Para Rivaille, la escena resultaba por demás graciosa, pensó en divertirse un poco a costa del castaño, pero eso sería después de terminar la limpieza.

Después de tres horas, sí, ¡tres horas!, de trabajo incesante, el recinto del pelinegro quedó de nuevo impecable, ahora lo que seguía era limpiar su cuerpo de todo ese asqueroso sudor y, además, hacer que Eren lavara la ropa.

- Ahora vamos a la ducha, después comeremos algo.

- ¿A la ducha? ¿Juntos?

- Pues sí, somos hombres y nos bañamos en el mismo lugar… ¿O ahora resulta que eres mujer?

Eren se enrojeció de la cara, abrió los ojos sorprendido por esa pregunta y apretó los puños enojado.

- No soy mujer, ¡soy muy hombre!

- Ah… Pues entonces no deberías tener problema con que vea tus nalgas…

El chico se puso aún más rojo y, con la expresión de una jovencita a la que le acaban de hacer una propuesta indecorosa, se tapó un poco el cuerpo. Rivaille tuvo que darle la espalda para esconder la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

- Camina.

El Sargento quiso decir alguna otra cosa, pero ver al ojiverde sonrojado y haciendo pucheros le resultó tan jodidamente lindo que se quedó sin palabras.

.

.

.

Ya en las duchas, Eren hizo lo posible para no ser hipnotizado por el hermoso y bien formado cuerpo del otro, para su desgracia, Rivaille quiso bañarse en la regadera de a lado, haciendo que los ojos del pobre chico bailaran de un lado a otro en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse fijos al frente.

Por otra parte, Rivaille difícilmente aceptaría que ese "divertirse con el chico" era un pobre intento de disfrazar sus ganas de hablarle, de estar cerca de él y, sobre todo, de ver esos ojos que se perfilaban a ser su perdición. Por el momento se conformaba con molestarlo un poco y mantener su atención.

- Y-Ya terminé… Me retiro, Sargento…

- ¿Tan rápido? Dudo que te hayas bañado bien…

- ¿Eh? P-Pero claro que me bañé bien.

- Entonces tendré que revisar si eso es cierto…

- ¿Re-Revisar?

Sin previo aviso, Rivaille se paró de frente al chico y comenzó a caminar hacia él, el poco autocontrol que había mantenido firme a Eren se fue al carajo al ver contoneándose el miembro del Sargento, cierto era que en ese momento estaba en el más normal estado de reposo, sin embargo, la mente del chico comenzó a imaginarse cada vez con más detalles cómo sería una erección de esa hermosa hombría.

Rivaille conocía perfectamente la reacción que estaba provocando en el chico, y es obvio que eso quería, se deleitaba al ver que Eren no le quitaba la vista a la parte baja de su vientre. En cuanto estuvo frente al chico, se detuvo esperando alguna respuesta del otro e "inspeccionando" a la distancia que se hubiera bañado correctamente.

- ¿Te gusta?

- …

- ¡Eren! Te estoy hablando.

- ¿Eh?

- Si tanto te gusta, tócala entonces…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué toque qué?

- Pues mi verga, pene, polla, pija… Llámala como quieras… Sí tanto te gusta, tócala.

- ¡No lo voy a tocar! ¿Q-Qué le pasa?

- Mmh… Pues si no la tocarás, entonces deja de mirarla.

- Y-Yo… N-No… P-Pero es que… L-lo siento…

Rivaille afiló la mirada y se acercó a la cara de Eren, se le quedó viendo unos segundos y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos se alejó de nuevo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no eres tartamudo?

- ¡No lo soy!

- Sí tú lo dices… Entonces vístete y prepara algo de comer.

Mientras Eren aún trataba de procesar todo lo que había pasado, Rivaille salió de la regadera y comenzó a secarse, haciendo ademanes curiosamente exagerados, poner en situaciones incómodas al chico era más divertido de lo que había pensado.

.

.

.

Después de haber superado lo mejor posible el haber visto desnudo a Rivaille, y claro, después de contener una o dos erecciones al recordarlo, Eren se dirigió a la cocina, quería empezar con la comida antes de que el Sargento llegara a regañarlo, o peor aún, que quisiera preparar algo él mismo.

Para su sorpresa, Rivaille se apareció hasta que todo estuvo listo, se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral, al terminar de comer se levantó y recogió sus platos de la mesa. Eren estaba sin palabras, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado y mucho menos de por qué ahora ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra si antes hasta lo había incitado a tocar su cuerpo.

Cuando Rivaille estaba a punto de regresar por dónde había llegado antes, se detuvo pensativo y volteó a ver al chico por un segundo, suspiró con cansancio y se acercó de nuevo a él.

- Termina de comer. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Como si de una orden se hubiera tratado, Eren comió a grandes bocados, no quería que el Sargento se arrepintiera de hablarle en cualquier momento y lo dejara ahí. En por lo menos dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la comida, afortunadamente logró pasarla mientras no dejaba de pensar que seguramente con Rivaille nunca podría comer en paz.

En cuanto el último bocado fue digerido, el pelinegro observó al chico y el indicó que lo siguiera, así lo hizo el otro y reconoció de inmediato el camino que habían tomado, de nuevo iban a su habitación.

No cruzaron palabras en el camino. Rivaille seguía tan serio como usualmente era, Eren estaba un poco triste, por un segundo pensó en que se podrían llevar un poco mejor debido al tiempo compartido.

Cuando por fin se encontraron frente a la puerta, Rivaille la abrió e invitó al chico a pasar, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

- Siéntate donde quieras.

- S-Sí…

El Sargento caminó hacia un lado de la cama, se agachó enfrente de un pequeño mueble y sacó algo, cuando caminó de regreso a Eren, éste se percató de que se trataba de una botella de vino y un par de copas. Descorchó la botella y llenó las copas hasta el tope, acto seguido le extendió una al ojiverde.

- Toma.

- Gracias, pero se supone que no debo hacer esto…

- Es sólo una copa, no te hará daño

- Pero es que…

- Es como agradecimiento por ayudarme hoy…

- Oh… Pues, de nada…

- Y además, me parece que fui algo grosero en las duchas…

- ¿Eh? No se preocupe… Y-Yo fue bastante indiscreto…

- Pues en realidad te provoqué un poco… ¿Sabías lo divertido que eres cuando te sonrojas?

- ¿Qué? ¿Hizo todo eso por diversión?

- Sí, un poco…

- Sargento, ¿qué le pasa?

- ¿Es malo que me divierta? Para ser tan joven eres muy aburrido…

- No soy aburrido, pero no está bien que se divierta a costa de otros, y tampoco en bueno que se…

- ¿Qué?

- Pues que exhiba su cuerpo como lo hizo…

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los hombres, Eren estaba muy sonrojado por lo que dijo y Rivaille sólo le daba unos cuantos tragos a la botella.

- Tal vez sea mi percepción pero no me pareció que te haya molestado verme desnudo…

- No es molestia pero…

- Actúas como si jamás hubieras visto a un hombre desnudo.

- He visto a mis compañeros, pero no es lo mismo, usted es… El Sargento Rivaille….

- Gracias por recordarme mi nombre, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

- Pues que no lo puedo tratar como a cualquiera de mis compañeros.

- ¿Por qué no? Ambos somos hombres, somos soldados, pertenecemos a la Legión y al mismo escuadrón, ¿cuál es el problema?

- Es que yo… A usted…

- ¿Eh?

Eren se encontraba tan concentrado en lo que trataba de decir que no se percató de que Rivaille estaba casi encima de él, estaba recargado con ambas manos en los reposa manos de la silla y cada vez se acercaba más a su cara.

- ¡Usted me gusta, Sargento!

En ese instante el ojiverde levantó la vista y se percató de la cercanía entre sus rostros, los ojos penetrantes de Rivaille lo traspasaban con sólo observarlo fijamente, el rubor en su rostro comenzó a subir y el Sargento, posicionándose a escasos centímetros, pareció sonreír ligeramente.

- Ya lo sé, ¿pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta? Eres demasiado obvio…

- …

- P-Perdón, yo no…

- Espera… No he dicho que sea malo. Es más bien algo interesante…

- ¿Interesante?

- Es divertido estar contigo a solas… Podría hacer que eso pasara más seguido…

- ¿Eh? Pero nos quedamos solos por casualidad… ¿O no?

- ¿Qué crees tú?

-…

- ¿En verdad piensas que olvidaría cerrar mi ventana?

- No, no lo creo…

- Obviamente no.

- ¿Y el enojo de la mañana?

- Simplemente no quería levantarme, eso me hace enojar.

- ¿Y todo eso de la ducha y sus movimientos?

- No tienes idea de lo que significa coquetear, ¿verdad?

- No…

- Entonces tendré que enseñarte muchas cosas…

Rivaille tomó de la barbilla al chico, levantó ligeramente su cara y besó sus labios tiernamente. Eren estaba atónito y no supo cómo reaccionar, se le ocurrió abrir un poco la boca para hablar pero eso fue aprovechado por el otro para profundizar el beso.

Así estuvieron durante algunos minutos, el beso pasó de inocente a apasionado, Eren hacía lo posible para no quedarse atrás y seguir el ritmo del mayor. La situación iba subiendo de intensidad hasta que un ruido proveniente de afuera les hizo separarse. Un toque en la puerta les indicó sobre la presencia de alguien.

_- S-Sargento… ¿Está ahí? Ya regresamos…_

Se miraban intensamente a los ojos mientras escuchaban la dulce voz de Petra.

- ¡Sí, aquí estoy!

_- Que bueno… ¿Sabe dónde está Eren? No lo hemos visto…_

- Está aquí, me ayuda con algo.

_- Oh muy bien, los vemos abajo, ¿está bien?_

- Si, enseguida vamos.

Rivaille bordeó los labios del chico con uno de sus dedos, le hizo el ademán de que guardara silencio y se acercó a su oído.

- Después de que se duerman los demás ven aquí, te estaré esperando para terminar esta botella, ¿entendido?

La piel del chico se erizó al escuchar esas palabras, tragó saliva y respondió en tono bajo:

- Sí, Sargento, será un placer…

.

**F I N **

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, esta vez se me ocurrió hacer algo mucho más ligero pero explotando un poco el lado tsundere de Rivaille xD_

_Actualizaciones de las otras historias, en proceso._

_Gracias adelantadas por sus reviews y comentarios._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
